noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 526
|image = 526_47_Frankenstein_Decides_To_Go_After_Crombel_Alone.png |Release Date = 03 September 2018 |Chapter = 526 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 525 |Next Chapter = Chapter 527}}Crombel, Yuri and Aris are examining the footage from the satellite, which shows why the blast failed. Aris exclaims that it looks as though something blocked it, and asks Yuri if he's managed to figure out what it was. Yuri replies that they haven't been able to figure that out adding that they also looked into why the satellite was destroyed, but the results came out the same as their first attempt, that everything was normal and that nothing changed in the system, even a second before it disappeared. Crombel comments that if nothing changed in the satellite system, then the problem lies outside the satellite. Aris suggests that it could have been destroyed by an external assault and asks if Yuri knows about any missiles that were fired. Yuri responds that the satellite's radar didn't detect anything, and that there's currently no way to attack a satellite in Earthly orbit, because 3rd Elder disabled all such systems. Aris is excited and wonders what they could have run into. She asks Yuri's opinion on the matter, adding that that's the area where the rodents are lurking. Crombel is lost in his own thoughts and is sure that it isn't the work of 'that man'. Considering the location where he rescued 3rd Elder and the time of the satellites attack, there's no way he would've been able to make it to the target area on time, and even if he did somehow stop the attack beam, he doubts he'd be able to block such a high dosage of energy from the satellite so effortlessly, so something they have no knowledge of is hiding there. The children are on their way home. Shinwoo checks his phone and still can't get a signal, thereby he can't make any phone calls or check the internet. The same is true for all of them. Suyi notes that it seems to be the same for everyone around them too. Shinwoo asks them what they think happened, though they were underground, they heard a deafening noise and everything was shaking so violently they couldn't even stand up straight. Ik-Han doesn't know and Tao didn't have a clue either. Shinwoo asks how Tao knew what was coming and get them to safety. Ik-Han replies that he said an acquaintance of his called him and told him to take refuge, he asked his acquaintance what happened but his acquaintance didn't know either. Suyi wonders if it was an Earthquake, since that's the only thing she can think of that would cause such massive turmoil. Ik-Han doesn't think so and explains that if it was an Earthquake, there's no way the buildings or streets would be unscathed, and aside from a few broken windows everything else is fine, and if it was an Earthquake, it would've lasted longer. Suyi agrees and wonder if it's some sort of attack, by the ones who ruled over mankind centuries ago and killed countless people in other countries. Shinwoo thinks it's possible since something similar happened there a few days ago and wonders why they've suddenly started attacking humans. Ik-Han isn't sure but states that he recently started picking up new stories about discoveries and evidence that points to such entities existing, but they didn't rule over humans, in fact it was the humans who used and manipulated them, and the ones who attacked the other people in other countries, are actually humans. Shinwoo checks his phone again and is frustrated at not knowing what's going on. Suyi mentions that she had no idea there was an evacuation facility under the Chairman's house. Yuna states the she was shocked too, since they had to take the elevator down there, and it appeared to be quite deep underground. Shinwoo tells them it's probably because he's rich, and that rich people prepare for everything, just in case something happens. The other children agree. Frankenstein contacts Tao about the damage, from a plane he's travelling on. Tao reports that they had some energy splinters from the beam, but Karias and the others took down most of them. They missed one or two, but they landed in uninhabited areas, so they didn't suffer any casualties. Frankenstein asks if Rai blocked the beam? Tao confirms this, Frankenstein then enquires about Rai's health. Tao thinks back to the meeting he had with Rai after the attack, Rai was in a terrible state and when Tao asked about his condition Rai replied that he was all right. Tao is about to say something else when Rai requests that Tao doesn't tell Frankenstein anything that will upset him, otherwise he'll let his needless concern haunt him again. Tao agrees to Rai's request. Back in the present, Tao lies by saying that Rai's condition is not that bad. Frankenstein wonders if he heard him correctly, and Tao states that's what he said. Frankenstein thinks that's impossible, since he must've blocked the attack head on to stop any harm coming to the surrounding area and to top it all off, he destroyed the satellite too. Frankenstein asks if there's any additional information on Crombel's whereabouts? Tao reports there haven't been any new developments and Frankenstein orders him to send him the data as soon as he gets it. Tao accepts his orders as Frankenstein's plane, heads for an unknown location. Tao contacts 3rd Elder and asks if he's found any methods of disarming the satellites. 3rd Elder states he's managed to shorten the estimation time with the data he's acquired recently, but he needs more time to work on it. Tao tells him that they're running out of time, since they have to find a way to not only disarm the satellites, he found, but the ones that they haven't found yet. 3rd Elder mentions that he is aware, and since two satellites were activated recently, it's only a matter of time before Crombel finds and activates the rest. 3rd Elder informs Tao that he can't help worrying over the fact that Frankenstein decided to make a move first. Tao comments that it might not be a bad idea, if he manages to cause enough chaos, they might be able to stall their plan for a while and if they're lucky, they might be able to damage their new Union systems. 3rd Elder recalls his last conversation with Frankenstein. Frankenstein asks if 3rd Elder has a plane he can borrow. 3rd Elder replies that he does, but why would Frankenstein need one. Frankenstein tells him he's going to hunt down that mad scientist. 3rd Elder is taken aback and reports that although they considerably narrowed down the list of possible locations on Crombel, they'd still need a day to narrow it down to one location. Frankenstein replies that he doesn't care, and that he'll make a graveyard out of the possible locations. As he says this, his dark aura starts to consume him. 3rd Elder says if that's the case, then he'll join him. Frankenstein declines 3rd Elder's help and tells him to focus on what he has to do, rather than tagging along. Back in the present, Tao ends his call stating that he'll contact him again if he picks up any new info. 3rd Elder agrees to do the same. Tao reports to the team that since they've been listening to the conversation between him and 3rd Elder, they should all know that Frankenstein has gone looking for Crombel. Karias enquires whether Tao said they still had 3 possible options, for Crombel's location. Tao confirms this. M-21 comments that he has no question regarding Frankenstein's strength, but it'd be dangerous even for him, to go it alone. Frankenstein senses something, as the plane is destroyed. There's an army waiting, with tanks and several soldiers. As the smokes clears, he enters the scene and attacks the Union soldiers, wondering where Crombel's hiding.